Electrical components such as heaters can be controlled by a microprocessor-based controller module as shown in Gu et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0235440; Bohlinger et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0230298; and, Kreisel et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2006/0229740; all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Currently, such modules are difficult to see in the cramped confines of the fluid line spaces. Further, it can be difficult, time-consuming and error prone to discover when a particular fluid line heater is malfunctioning.
Therefore there is a need for a electronic controller which provides better visibility and/or can detect that a malfunction has occurred in a number of components being controlled by it.
Therefore there is a need for an electronic controller which addresses some or all of the above identified inadequacies.